Special
by hichigomate
Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya have been seeing each other for a while now, and each time for them has been special. But, what makes this time the most special? What, exactly, does Byakuya have in store for his lover, Ichigo?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: Boy do I wish I owned Bleach. But sadly, that privilege doesn't belong to me, so I'll just have to get over it!**

**Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya have been seeing each other for a while now, and each time for them has been special. But, what makes this time the most special? What, exactly, does Byakuya have in store for his lover, Ichigo?**

**Part 1**

Ichigo Kurosaki felt the gentle hand gliding along his back, a smooth glide that made him shiver in desire. His mate, Byakuya Kuchiki, lay behind him, his pale skin contrasting to Ichigo's tan hue.

"Ichigo, I'm cold." Byakuya murmured, causing Ichigo to let a small smirk free.

"I know." Ichigo turned slightly, his own skin raising goose bumps in the chilly air of his small room.

He turned fully, and swept his arms around his mate, drawing Byakuya into his embrace as he found the captain's lips with his own. Byakuya jerked a little, as Ichigo had come to expect after a year of living with him, at the contact, but immediately relaxed into the hug.

Almost grinning, Ichigo touched the tip of his tongue to the man's lips, seeking entrance. Not even a second later, he was granted it, and he swept the fleshy appendage throughout the moist cavern, relearning every little secret.

Byakuya withheld his moan, since such a sound was beneath him, and drew his hands through Ichigo's hair, pushing back the orange mass. He closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of his mate practically devouring him.

They opened again, though, when he felt those strong, sword-worn hands find their way into his pants, massaging the skin their expertly. Drawing back from the kiss, Byakuya stared at Ichigo, his pale face slightly flushed.

"You know what, Byakuya? I'm kinda cold too. Won't you warm me up?"

Byakuya felt a fresh surge of desire at those words, knowing immediately where they would lead. Eagerness flooded his frame; no matter how many times he was allowed this pleasure the thrill never diminished.

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Byakuya lurched foreword, catching Ichigo unawares as he smashed his lips to the others. nearly growling, he rolled the substitute Shinigami over, laying flush on top of him, skin to skin.

Ichigo gasped at the feel; no matter how many times he felt his mate on top of him, he couldn't get used to the feel of such silky skin rubbing against his own.

Byakuya smirked at the sound, and his hand began to slowly inch down the orange boxers hiding his lover from him.

"Well, Ichigo? Are you ready for the ride of your life?"

Ichigo gulped at the tone Byakuya used; he knew that his lover wouldn't be gentle with him. But he didn't want it, and already he felt himself hardening at the mere thought of Byakuya gliding harshly through him.

It was going to be a long, pleasure-filled night, and he couldn't wait for it to start.

**End of Part 1! I know, I'm evil for a cliffy, but they decided that this night was too important for just one chapter! So, stay tuned! Hopefully by later on tomorrow, or in the next couple days, I'll have this two-shotter finished! Tootles!**

**hichigomate**


	2. Part 2

**Special**

**Part 2**

"Well, Ichigo? Are you ready for the ride of your life?" Byakuya asked silkily, causing Ichigo to shiver in desire.

"Byakuya! Don't tease me! Get on with it, already!" Ichigo nearly shouted, feeling those silken hands dancing along his skin.

"So impatient, Ichigo. Maybe I should just…take my time. After all, I did promise you today would be special." Byakuya shifted, moving his hands up farther to brush against Ichigo's erect nipples.

Ichigo shivered, but managed to choke out "What's…so special about tonight? Did I miss our anniversary or something?"

Byakuya chuckled, before shifting off of Ichigo. Ichigo, of course, protested loudly, thinking his mate was leaving him unsatisfied. Byakuya chuckled again, laying a long, slim finger against the plump lips of his mate.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get the things that I need. Wait here."

Ichigo scowled but nodded, leaning back against the soft pillows of the Kuckiki's feather bed, watching in annoyance as his mate walked out of the room.

Seconds passed, then minutes, Ichigo growing steadily more sexually frustrated as the time ticked by. He began to grow discouraged, feeling empty and cold without his every-present lover. Shaking his head to dispel those discouraging thoughts, Ichigo let his own hand drift down his tan body, imagining that the hands belonged to Byakuya, and not him.

He shivered once more, those hands brushing against his clothed member, which still stood stiff at attention even though Byakuya had been gone nearly 10 minutes now.

Slowly rubbing himself, Ichigo closed his eyes, unable to help from wondering if tonight he'd be alone, even though Byakuya had promised him something special.

"Byakuya…." He murmured, his head falling to the scented pillow below him. His hand began to move a little faster now, as he began to imagine his lover riding above him, slowly sliding along his body in desire.

Just the thought of such a thing was almost too much for Ichigo, and he bit his lip, stopping his hand before he came too quickly. Just then, he looked up, and saw Byakuya standing in the doorway, a huge smirk on his face.

Ichigo gasped, his face flushing a dull red, but Byakuya merely stepped foreword, holding up his hand.

"So, Ichigo, you just couldn't wait for me? Bad, bad. I'll have to punish you for that."

Byakuya held up a tray, and Ichigo's embarrassment turned to shock. On the tray was a bowl of melted chocolate, honey, wine, and many scented candles.

"Um, Byakuya, what are you going to do with all that?" Ichigo asked, feeling sweat begin to slide down his face.

"Why, Ichigo, I'm going to make myself a strawberry dessert!" (couldn't resist the pun!")

Ichigo flushed an even darker red, although in anger this time. Even that faded away, though, in a gasp as Byakuya dribbled the still-warm chocolate onto his stomach.

"Mm," Byakuya murmured, leaning down to lick up the mess in a lazy circle.

Ichigo shivered, hardening even more if that was possible. Byakuya felt this and shifted his hips, bringing his own member into direct contact with Ichigo's.

Then he took a small cooking brush and ran it around the chocolate bowl, before drizzling the warm treat in circles around Ichigo's nipples. Staring at the treat for a few moments, Byakuya leaned down and slipped the treat into his mouth, flicking out a tongue to taste it all.

Ichigo couldn't contain himself; his hips lifted of their own violation, and Byakuya was forced to hold them down.

"Not yet, my little strawberry, I'm saving the best for last.'

**I know, I promised no cliffy, but I just couldn't help it! The rest will come later, I promise! It's hard to right this while in school, you know!**

**hichigomate**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: Basically the same; still don't own, still wish I did. But anyway, here's the third and final chapter I promised you all!! Yay!!! Sorry, I've been busy with school work. But it's here now, so you can't complain!**

Part 3

Ichigo shuddered as he heard those words, frowning when he felt Byakuya lift a couple inches off of him. He shuddered once more, violently this time, when he felt something cold touching the tip of his member. That something cold drifted along the sensitive seam, before trailing up, along his stomach.

Byakuya drew the cube up his lover's chest and ran it along Ichigo's lips, before brining the ice cube to his own mouth and popping it in his mouth.

Ichigo, watching him, shivered, arching up once more. Byakuya felt his hardness brushing against his own bulge, and pushed his hips downward, just to reward Ichigo for being so patient with him.

Ichigo let loose a whine, twisting underneath him; his sticky member brushing along Byakuya's.

Byakuya thrust down again, drizzling more chocolate on his lover's chest. Ichigo was too far gone in his desire to care, so when he felt something warm licking up the chocolate running down to his happy trail, he jerked in surprise, the movement forcing another whine from him.

Unable to contain himself, Byakuya leaned over Ichigo, thrusting down as hard as he could, grinding forcefully against Ichigo. He was rewarded with a groan, deep and drawn-out.

"Well, Ichigo? Are you ready for your surprise?" Byakuya asked, humping Ichigo at a fast pace.

Ichigo could only nod, shuddering as he felt his climax approaching. It was much faster than it had ever been, and he knew that was from all the foreplay.

"Good. Sit up."

Ichigo blindly followed Byakuya's orders, whimpering at the loss of his lover. Byakuya almost smiled, before taking his lover's place, laying down on the bed with his legs spread out.

Ichigo looked down at him in confusion, regaining his thoughts as the veil of lust lifted from his eyes.

"Come on, Ichigo. This is your gift. You get to…ride me, as you've asked to do for so long."

Ichigo gasped as these words penetrated his mind; it was true, he'd wanted to be the seme in their relationship for so long. He couldn't believe that Byakuya was going to let him top him.

But Ichigo wasn't one to look the gift horse in the mouth, so he gladly followed Byakuya down, shivering as their still-erect members brushed.

Spotting the bowl of chocolate sitting innocently off to the side, Byakuya took it and dipped some onto three of his fingers, glancing up with a hot gaze at his lover.

Byakuya stiffened when he felt that first finger enter him, the sensation alien and uncomfortable. But he knew he could brace through it, as Ichigo did every time they had sex.

And the warm tongue licking his erect nipples, coupled with the hand slowly massaging his erection, really helped him to accept the first finger, and the second.

Ichigo smirked as he worked the two slick fingers in his love, before allowing a third to join them. He felt Byakuya jerk, but he quickly relaxed, his eyes darkening as Ichigo scizzored the fingers.

Ichigo searched for the spot he knew would make his lover see stars, gosh knew how many times he'd come after having that spot pounded on, and smiled when he brushed over something, causing Byakuya to stiffen once more.

Ichigo quickly thrust his fingers up into that spot, memorizing the location, watching in fascination as Byakuya began to forcefully ride his fingers. Deeming him ready, Ichigo withdrew his fingers, smirking once more when Byakuya let out a disappointed whimper.

"Are you ready?" He asked, lining up his member with his lover's slick, tight hole.

Byakuya nodded, clenching his fists as Ichigo slowly worked the head in. It burned, uncomfortably. It felt like he was splitting in two!

Ichigo forced his lust down, cinching the urge to just pound in relentlessly; his member throbbed at the tight heat he was inside.

"God, Byak, do you have any idea how fucking _tight_ you are?" He gasped, inching in second by second.

Byakuya shook his head, biting his lip harshly. The pain was still there, and he wished Ichigo would just hurry up, but he did want to walk tomorrow.

So Byakuya forced the pain aside, concentrating on the thick cock entering him, and was able to take Ichigo in all the way that first time.

Ichigo held still for a minute but, seeing Byakuya's nod, withdrew only halfway, before thrusting back in just as slowly. Each thrust was aimed for that sweet spot, searching for a way to make his lover feel pleasure.

Byakuya grunted with each thrust, the burning increasing. Just when he was about to tell Ichigo to wait, that it was too much, he stiffened completely, a soft cry escaping as Ichigo hit his sweet spot dead on.

Ichigo smirked through his sweat, before beginning a furious rhythm, hiding that sweet spot every single time. Byakuya writhed beneath him, his head thrashing from side to side, little keening cries escaping him with each hard thrust.

Ichigo, remembering what Byakuya would do to him, lifted up Byakuya's long, pale leg, placing it over his shoulder to allow for harder thrusts. Then he lifted the other, addicted to the heat and tightness of his lover. His balls were pulling up, his seed boiling, waiting for release, but he wouldn't disgrace his partner like that,

He started thrusting even faster, just a little harder, working that sweet spot mercilessly. Reaching between them, he grabbed Byakuya's member, jerking him off roughly in time with his thrusts.

Byakuya had never felt like this before. He was so full, stretched so tight. This was even better than fucking Ichigo! Arching up as far as he could, Byakuya grabbed onto Ichigo, meeting the harsh thrusts with every ounce of strength he could.

Unable to contain it any longer, Byakuya came, his eyes rolling back in his head as his limbs twitched, and his member squirted a pale, sticky liquid on Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo, his lover's hole tightening almost to the point of pain, came a second later, catching himself on twitching arms before he fell on Byakuya.

Both just lay there, panting, unable to catch their breaths.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo spoke, letting loose a weak laugh.

"Geez, Byak. That was the best gift even. I don't think I can top that."

Byakuya smiled warmly, leaning up to give Ichigo a peck o n his cheek.

"Don't worry; you don't have to. But I have to say, that was way better than me fucking you. How about you are seme from now on?"

Ichigo smiled down at him and nodded, before rolling to the side. He curled up to his one and only love, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. He was worn out.

"_Well, King, I'm glad you're happy. But next time, __I__ want to come out. I've got a treat for your lover."_

Ichigo heard right before he feel asleep, and sleepily agreed.

**Wow! I can't believe how steamy I can be! Woo! So what do you think? It's finally finished!!! Yes!!! But maybe I should do an epilogue with Hichigo/Byakuya. What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. I'll only write an epilogue if you guys want one! **

**hichigomate**


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Well, since everyone was asking for an epilogue, here you go! Hichigo/Byakuya! Who'da thought?! But whatever. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Very inappropriate use of a poor cucumber, yaoi, which means boy x boy, but you already knew that or you wouldn't be reading this. But for those who don't enjoy, there's a nice green back button up and to the left.**

**Special**

**Epilogue**

Byakuya wasn't sure what woke him the next morning; was it the sharp, dark nails running down his side to his hips, and back up again? Or was it the dark riatsu that wrapped around him, holding him immobile? Maybe it was the warm breath that graced his sensitive ear every few seconds, causing desire to curl in his gut.

Whatever it was, it caused him to turn sharply, staring into the glowing yellow eyes of Ichigo's Hollow, aptly named Hichigo by the subsitute Soul Reaper. The pale figure smirked at the noble, before raising a hand tipped with sharp, black nails and running them gently down Byakuya's cheek.

"Hey. Thought you and King have been having enough fun; I decided to join in."

Byakuya shivered at that distorted voice, so like his lover's and yet so different. It was dark, husky, and turned him on just like the light touch at his hips.

He was about to speak, but Hichigo beat him to it.

"Uh uh. Today is my day with ya. Ya may have liked King as seme, but I assure ya you'll like me so much more. King just doesn't have the...dominant nature I do."

Byakuya shivered at the tone that entered the alternate personality of his lover; it was so convincing, that he felt himself hardening even more. Hichigo felt this, and smirked, leaning down to place a harsh kiss on his lover's lips.

"But if I'm gonna get to ride ya, I wanna do it my way."

Byakuya gasped when Hichigo suddenly pulled him up off the bed, before roughly shoving him against the wall. He was about to protest, but Hichigo laid a nail against his lips.

"Don't worry. This'll be fun; promise."

He wasn't sure why, but the captain trusted this Hollow; even though he was a Hollow. But, he was Ichigo, and Ichigo would never do anything to hurt him, so neither would Hichigo. That was what Byakuya believed, and he submitted to the alter-image Ichigo willingly.

Hichigo felt this and smirked; tearing off a strip of his _shihakshou_, he used it to bind the noble's hands together, holding them high above their heads. Holding him in place, he trailed his claws down Byakuya's chest, just enough to leave trails of beaded blood. Byakuya shivered; he'd never known that such a slight pain could be a turn-on.

Hichigo realized that as well, and his smirk widened. "Gee, I never woulda guessed you liked it rough, noble. Now, how to _exploit_ that..."

Byakuya shivered with a curl of fear, but immediately banished it. He would accept anything this Hollow gave to him.

Hichigo gave him a long, considering look, before his black lips tilted upward and he let out a half-crazed laugh. This was definately going to be fun.

Byakuya gasped again when he felt himself suddenly on his back on the floor, his legs suddenly around Hichigo's shoulders as the Hollow drug his fangs up the man's calf. The gasp quickly turned to a moan as those fangs reached his hard member, just lightly grazing the very-sensitive flesh.

"Hich-Hichigo!" Byakuya ground out, demanding something, anything.

Hichigo seemed to understand the plea, though, and let out his crazed laugh again, before quickly encasing the member in his mouth, all the way. Byakuya let out a shout, his hips jerking up on reflex, but Hichigo held him down with both hands. He didn't want to choke, after all.

Seconds ticked by as Byakuya laid in tense silence, wishing for his lover to move, to give him the friction he craved. Finally, when it seemed like he wasn't going to get anything, he let go of his pride, and spoke in a tight voice,

"Come _on_, Hichigo! You're killing me!"

Hichigo looked up and slowly drew the hard, throbbing flesh out of his mouth; that had been what he was waiting for, Remember all the visions he'd had in Ichigo's warped world, he opened his mouth again, and drew his fang along the sensitive, flared head of Byakuya, who gave a strangled shout and frantically tried to move his hips.

Sighing, Hichigo drew back and spoke a command; Byakuya's body was immediately held immobile by an invisible force. Satisfied, he went back to playing, this time allowing is blue, dexterious tongue to slip into that slit at the tip, tasting the precum.

Byakuya stiffened completely, his bound hands twisting and going down to tangle in the pale locks of the albino, even with the spell placed on him. He pulled, forcing the mouth open to accomodate his painful member. Hichigo shrugged and decided to play along; after all, he had a better plan for later.

Seconds passed, then a minute, and soon, Byakuya was unable to hold back his harsh, loud sounds of pleasure. Hichigo moved his head up and down with inhuman speed, encasing him in warmth as his fangs grazed the sides of that pale flesh every once in a while. Every few moments, Hichigo would pause and play in that slit, sensing that Byakuya especially liked that.

He did.

Finally,after what seemed like an eternity, Hichigo paused, right when he was sure Byakuya was about to release. His lover glared at him with an oath, but he just ignored him, and allowed his tense legs to fall back to the floor.

"I'll be right back; don' go anywhere."

Byakuya shuddered; he needed release badly, but was forced to wait as Hichigo walked out of the room. When he came back, he was shocked at the object Hichigo held, shocked, and turned on.

"I've thought about this for a long time, and always wanted to try it out. So, I figured ya would be my subject." Hichigo smirked, bending again between his lover's legs as he pressed the object against his tight entrance.

"Uh, Hichi, are you-"

Hicihgo cut him off with a kiss, forcing his blue tongue inside that sweet-tasting mouth. At the same time, he quickly thrust the bumpy cucumber through that tight ring of muscle, swallowing the pained half-shout that escaped his lover.

He'd read somewhere that this felt great, what with the texture, and figured after Byakuya got over his reservations and pain, he'd like it too.

Hichigo waited a few moments as he drew away, biting a little harshly on his lover's shoulder, earning a gasp somewhere in-between pain and pleasure. Then he drew the cucumber out almost all the way, before pushing it almost fully inside his lover, the thrust easily made from the blood of torn muscle.

Byakuya groaned at the feeling; the coarse bumps of the cucumber brushed against his prostrate, and the coolness of it soothed his torn insides. It _did_ feel amazing.

Smirking, because he knew he was right, Hichigo drew it out once again, before thrusting the cucumber back in, harder, right against the noble's prostrate. Byakuya gave a strangled scream as the albino began forcing that bumpy object against his prostrate again and again, and rivelets of pleasure assaulted him before he could think.

The pleasure built and built, and precum leaked from his aching member, but Hichigo didn't cease. He gazed at Byakuya's contorted face with something akin to curiosity, before he seemed to realize what it was. Instead of speaking, he smirked, and picked up the pace and force of his arm, and Byakuya began to really scream.

All to soon, that tight coil within the captain erupted, and he came with a loud, high-pitched scream, his muscles tightening on the cucumber still forcing its way inside and out of him.

Hichigo smiled a real smile, not one full of craziness, but didn't still his arm. Byakuya began to thrash his head back and forth on the floor, tensing and arching as his lover continued his assault on his prostrate. His climax was approaching again, much sooner than before.

Suddenly, Hichigo removed the vegetable, and gave him a smirk. "So? Was I right? It was amazing, wasn't it?"

Byakuya couldn't reply; he could barely even breathe. But Hichigo wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"Don't think we're done yet, Byakuya baby. It's my turn now."

The dark-haired captain was about to speak, but shut up when he felt throbbing, heated flesh at his abused entrance. He groaned, already lifting his hips for the invasion. Hichigo, for once, didn't smirk, but his golden eyes held amusement an instant before he impaled the noble.

Byakuya shouted as his prostrate was hit dead-on that first thrust, and shuddered. Hichigo pushed his legs so that they ran parallel with his head, and began his assault; deep, harsh thrusts that made his uke arch up in desire.

Looking down, Hichigo watched himself impale his lover, pale flesh disappearing into equally pale skin. The sight of his large member, slick with traces of blood, sinking deeply, made his pleasure sky-rocket, sinking its hot claws into him. Groaning harshly, he looked back up to find Byakuya watching him through glazed eyes, a deep flush on his otherwise pale face.

Trying to smirk, but unable to through the flash of desire zinging through him, Hichigo began pounding into him with renewed fervor, causing Byakuya's head to smash back against the floor.

Loud gasps and harsh pants filled the air, accompanied by the slap of sweat-slicked skin against sweat-slicked skin. The temperature in the room heated considerably, but neither occupant noticed it.

Finally, even though he'd climaxed just minutes ago, the harsh pleasure became too much, and Byakuya came, spilling himself with a scream on his chest, and his lover's. Hichigo tried to hold out against that heat encompasing him, but gave in, thrusting weakly to ride out his long, amazing climax.

After staying tensly in the same position, his hips still milking himself, Hichigo allowed himself to collapse on the noble captain, letting out a weak laugh at the statement he was rewarded with.

"Hichigo, if you ever think to abuse vegetables in such a way, I will never forgive you."

Hichigo merely laughed; he knew his lover didn't mean it. Sighing happily, he allowed himself to succumb to sleep; he wondered what his King would have to say about those last activities.

**Well, that's all, folks! Hn. Um, sorry if some of you were grossed out about the cucumber business, but seriously, people have done that before! How do I know, not telling! Anyway, that's the epilogue you were all asking for, so please, do me the honor of reviewing! And yes, I do accept flames; they just heat me up!**

**hichigomate**


End file.
